The Perfect Match
by danibeltran
Summary: brittany and santana hated each other at the beginning, but what happen next?
1. Chapter 1

THE PERFECT MATCH

I dont own the characters

this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it J

Im not so good with english

…...

Santana looked at her watch. The girl from the school newspaper was twenty minutes late. **where could she be?**

she looked around the football field. But no one was there. Santana was mad. She had tons of homework. She was tired and hot from cheerios practice. She just wanted to go home.

Santana sat down on a bench. She has to be in the paper because his coach Sue sylvester forced her, so she would wait for five more minutes.

Then Santana saw a tall blonde girl. She was running toward her. "Finally", she said out loud. The girl's legs looked long and his face was the most beautiful thing Santana had never seen before.

Santana shoked her head because the blonde girl noticed that she was staring at her.

She got up to say hello, but before she could say anything the blonde girl fell to the ground. His notes flew out of his hands. Papers went everywhere. The blonde girl had tripped over his own feet.

" you've got to be kidding me", Santana said to herself.

The blonde girl heard her. **Great, **she thought, **this is going to go well.**

Brittany was in charge of the school paper. Most of the time, she didn't write about sports. She didn't know anything about sports. She didn't care, either. But Artie, the sports writer, was home sick. So Brittany had to do Artie's job.

Brittany tried to pick up his papers. But they kept flying around.**That girl could at least help me, **thought Brittany. **Why is this girl so rude?**

"Are you Santana", she asked as she grabbed for the last paper.

"Of course I am. Do you see anyone else out here?, Santana asked.

"I guess not", said Brittany. She started to put his notes in order. **What's up whit her?**

Santana watched Brittany look at his papers. Then she said, "Are we going to start this thing?", **And how about saying you're sorry you're late?, **she thought.

Santana was mad. But at the same time she can't stop staring at the beautiful blonde. And she started asking herself why she was doing that?. The cheerleading team was already popular, but his coach wanted all the attention, and that makes santana more upset. **Why the school paper wanted to write a story? and, who was this blonde girl they had sent?.**

Santana kept staring at Brittany. She stared back. She tried to look away, but Santana was so hot. She had seen her before in the lunch room. She was good at sports and very beautiful. She hung out with all the cool girls. Most of them thought they were too cool to speak to anyone.

"So do you want me to tell you about the team?", Santana asked.

"What team do you play on again?, she joked.

"The cheerios team!"

Brittany thought she was going to hit her. **Can't she tell when someone is joking?**

"Just kiding", she said. But she still couldn't find his notes. She'd have to fake it. "So, they tell me you're in the bottom of the piramide?, she guessed.

"No, I'm the captain", said Santana.

"Of course", said Brittany. She was almost always ready. But this time she wasn't. She didn't even know what a captain did.

"And as a captain, what is your job?, Brittany asked.

**Is she serious?, **Santana thought. "I make all the sancks for the team" she said.

"What kind of snacks?", asked Brittany.

"I'm kidding!", Santana said. **Are you kidding me?, **she tought.

"I know", Brittany said quickly. But she hadn't been sure.

Santana took a deep breath. "Ok, my main job is to win all the championships for the team ", she said.

"And we are the best team in our state".

"Get it?".

Brittany knew she was making fun of her. But she couldn't think of anything to say. So she just stared at her.

Santana started talking. "Well, so far this year we've been in 3 competitions and of course we won all. In two weeks, we'll going to the nationals. It's our biggest competition, and we're compiting in New york.

Then Santana stopped. She couldn't believe it. Brittany was looking at his watch. "Are you late for something?", she asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it", said Brittany.

"I won't", said Santana. Now she was really mad.

Brittany laughed. "I was just kidding", she said.

Santana smile. She didn't think Brittany was very funny but she looked so cute.

Five minutes later, they ran out of things to talk about.

"Okay, I think you told me everything I need to know. Thanks santana" Brittany got up quikly. "I'll talk to you later". Brittany winked at Santana and turned around to walk away.

Santana can't help but smile, but she doesn't know why this girl can made her so mad and so happy at the same time.

Santana picked up her cheerios gear. She walked to the looker room. "What is wrong with me?, she said out loud. She threw her stuff in her locker and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PERFECT MATCH

chapter 2

sorry for the late

I hope you like this chapter

Brittany walked back to the newspaper office. she kept thinking of questions she should have asked. she felt stupid . The she felt mad. **why was she so rude? who did she think she was?**

The office was empty, except for Rory, who wrote about the arts, music and movies. Brittany threw his stuff on his desk.

"I just taked to the cheerios captain of Mckinley High", she said. "I totally messed ot up, too. When is Artie coming back?, Im sick of all this extra work."

Rory laughed. "I dont know. And guess what? I have another story for you to write." He waved a piece of paper at Brittany.

"What?" asked Brittany. She sat down next to Rory. She loved talking to him. He was from Ireland. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. Brittany loved her accent. Rory thought Brittany was the best thing about the newspaper. To be honest Rory just worked there for Brittany. He had some feelings for her.

"You wont believe it", He said. " A student group is putting personal ads on the school web site. You find the perfect match for yourself. Then you meet at the Valentines Day dance." He grinned and tossed the flyer at Brittany.

Brittany groaned. "Valentines Day is so lame. It was only made up so greeting cards companies could make money. It's so stupid."

Rory laughed at her. "Now we know why you don't have a boyfriend".

"Oh, give me a break". Brittany said.

"Sorry", said he pointed at Brittany. "I think you should write something about the ads. Look at them you will get in the mood."

"Yeah right" Brittany said. She put the flyer into his backpack.

"Come on, Brittany. Who knows? Maybe you will meet your perfect match. And me, too. I dont have a date for the dance. Maybe I will find a nice American girl." She winked at Brittany and then left the office.

Santana was walking home she was really tired. Cheerio practice had been long. Then she had to wait for that stupid girl. And for what?

"Hey, Santana, want a ride" She looked up to see Puck.

He was leaning out of his blue car. His football shirt was dirty from practice.

"Hi puck". Santana got into the car.

"What's going on?" asked Puck.

"I just talked to a girl from the school paper", Santana said. "She didn't know a thing about cheerleading. I know she's going to mess up the story".

"How bad could it be?" asked puck "As long as Sue get what she want?".

Santana smiled Puck was such a great friend. He was one of the best players on the football team. But he still went to her competitions. He even skipped a practice for one.

In their free time they hung out a lot. They'd go to the movies. Or they'd go to Puck's house and play in the play station 3.

Sometimes Puck wished they talked more about important stuffs. He liked Santana a lot, but at the same time, he always had fun with her.

"You hear about this dating web site?".Puck asked.

"Yeah" she said. "It sounds stupid to me."

"What's so bad about it?"

"I dont know". Santana said

"That kind of thing never works Valentines Day is stupid anyway."

Puck didn't say a word. Santana thought he looked sort of sad.

"So, are you going to the dance?" He asked.

"I dont know"She said. Then he changed the subject. "Hey, I have to get some gas. Do you mind coming along?"

"Nope" said Santana.


End file.
